Abysmal Boredom
by Akana Akazen
Summary: The eternal war between Dark and Krad reigns on even after they are forced to spend eternity together. If you haven't seen the end of the anime, do not read this. Rated for poker. Gotta love that poker. Revised.


Well, I was just sorta looking around for a romance fic between Dark and Rika when I saw a lot of "after the series" summaries (I was searching for romance with Dark as a main character). Most were dealing with Dark and Krad. I looked at one in which they get handcuffed together, and I thought, "What _really_ happened after they were sealed?" Then my silly nature took over. -devilish grin- Please enjoy and review!

Note: I just wrote this out of boredom and hyperness. Dark and Krad are majorly OOC, I know.

**EDIT: (Thursday June 12, 2008)** Made a few minor edits, nothing major. Just fixed up a typo and a few awkward sentences.

* * *

The struggle continued on, even within the endless abyss of the Black Wings. Good and Evil, Black and White, Dark and Krad: trapped forever with no hope of ever getting out, and yet one would not rest until the other lost.

"Dark!" Krad laughed in triumph. "Today is the day that I finally win! The fight has been long and fun, but now I must say... Do you have any 6's?"

Dark looked at the three cards he held in one hand, all of them 6's. His chin resting on the palm of his other hand and his expression one of utter boredom, he stated simply, "Go fish."

Krad, growling, yanked the three cards from his grasp. "You idiot," he said. "There aren't even anymore cards left in the deck! If you're going to cheat, would you at least do it right?"

Dark shrugged and leaned back in the chair conveniently placed in the abyss by the Muses. "Yeah, whatever," he replied with a yawn. "Can we play something else now? Go Fish is getting way too boring."

"Would you rather play Strip Poker?" Krad asked, raising an eyebrow as he shuffled the deck.

"Eh, on second thought, Go Fish is just fine!" Dark said with a nervous laugh. He groaned inwardly as the cards were passed out. "Why don't we let With play?" Dark asked. He figured that perhaps the bunny creature would add some, if only a little, excitement to the game as a new element. He glanced at With, laying on the Plot Table with his ears flopped beside him.

"The stupid thing can't even talk," Krad said, annoyed at the very notion. "What makes you think it could play cards?" He half wished he had his own little animal like With. Since With was Dark's wings, Dark could easily sit in his chair, but Krad's wings made it both annoying and hard to sit in his.

Everything about the Black Wings Abyss was annoying to him. Before, he'd greatly appreciated, even loved the Hikari family for creating such beautifully evil works of art and for providing him with host bodies. Now, however, he loathed them, wished they'd never tried to make living artwork that the Niwa's could steal. He looked at his cards with great distaste.

Dark threw his cards down and stood up. "With, let's go fly for a while," he said. With, perking up, transformed into his wings and took him up into the blackness.

"Where are you going!" Krad shouted. "Get back here, Dark!" There was no answer. "_Dark!_" Standing up, he stretched his wings and flew as well, swiftly catching up. "Who the hell am I supposed to play cards with if you go flying around?"

"Why should I care?" Dark asked with a shrug. "Go play Solitaire or something." He gave a huge yawn. He really missed his old buddy Daisuke. He recalled all the friendly teasing and such he'd put the poor kid through. He remembered the little deal he'd struck with Daisuke one time, where Daisuke had to make it past the police without transforming. Suddenly, he got an idea of how to get Krad to leave him alone. "Hey, I know how to get rid of our boredom for a while," Dark said. "How about a competition?"

Krad crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And just why should I listen to any of _your_ suggestions?" he asked, but he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"A race, of sorts," Dark continued as if he hadn't heard Krad. "If I win, you'll leave me alone for the next... two hundred years."

"If you lose," Krad continued, a devilish smirk settling on his face, "we play Strip Poker."

Dark swallowed. He was the worst poker player. "Fine," he said, figuring the he could outrace Krad easily enough. "Here are the rules." He floated away slowly as if contemplating his next words. Secretly, he got into racing position. "Anything goes, and if you can catch me before 5 minutes is up, you win." Before the last word even left his mouth, Dark was flying as fast as possible across the abyss.

Not even a minute later, Dark sat miserably at the Plot table with a laughing Krad sitting opposite. "How did I get myself into this?"


End file.
